


A Thievish Waltz

by DramatistArtisan



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Aged-Up AU, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, an au where there is a rouge phantom thief, kinda a little plot, unspoken feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramatistArtisan/pseuds/DramatistArtisan
Summary: {You like Joker, admire his determination to steal what you stole from under his nose; his leadership skills on more than one occasion causing you to lose a treasure. Joker likes you, admires how long you have been a phantom thief on your own for so long; your determination is one he wishes was on his side.}





	A Thievish Waltz

It is almost funny how the Persona of the infamous thief, Joker, does not like your Persona. It is just funny. Joker does not mind you, in fact, he is in awe of you. See, you are not the ‘traditional’ Phantom Thief. You steal hearts of course but you steal the hearts of those oppressed by other tainted hearts.

Your Persona, the Pimpernel, steals away those subjected to cruel treatment. Arsene does not like Pimpernel for the fact he is an aristocratic thief who  _ ‘saves’ _ those from a much-needed  _ judgment.  _ Pimpernel does not like Arsene for being so rash to slam harsh  _ judgments _ .

Ironically… as if fate had a say or love?

You like Joker, admire his determination to steal what you stole from under his nose; his leadership skills on more than one occasion causing you to lose a treasure. Joker likes you, admires how long you have been a phantom thief on your own for so long; your determination is one he wishes was on his side.

“So…” Joker's hand has not moved from your wrist held up above your head, body flushed against yours. Hearts in sync at a fast pace. Both of you ironically like each other. A more than like. There it is a cat and mouse game between you both, one that always ends with someone on top. Often literally.

In the real world where he is Akira and you are (Name), you both barely know each other or even crossed paths. Both going to different schools, different circles, different lives.

In Metaverse, he is Joker and you are Scarlet. The thread of thievery binding you both.

What's yours is yours, what's his is his.

Until either of you decide it is time to take from the other thief.

“What to do…” He is close, so close he can smell a perfume on you, it is one he likes. It is little details that he finds alluring about you. As a thief, one must pay  _ attention  _ to all the details no matter how  _ little  _ it may seem. Details like how your tights feel soft, how your mask has English styled patterns, or how you wear a bright red lipstick he knows is going to be hard to wipe off his face and neck. And best of all those details is your smile.

It can be either playful, innocent, or charming.

He knows your charming smile all too well; Joker has of course seen your playful smile during a battle against Shadows. However, your charming smile, a bewitching feature of yours, is one that puts him in situations like this.

Both of you in the safe room of a palace trying to top the other, in more ways than one often. The treasure has to be taken, now it is time to decide who takes it home. Sort of speak. This week started off badly for you given how you work alone while he works with partners. Your  _ Eros’ Kiss _ , a temporary allying power you use on Shadows, could only help you for so long.

Joker has that over you: Teammates.

You are a lone wolf in this game of ‘Cops and Robbers’ or more accurately ‘Distorted Desires and Phantom Thieves’. You have no allies in this world, the concept of partners never appealed to you given it meant others' lives in your hands. How Joker is able to do it is impressive.

Though it could be used against him; not that you would play dirty like that. For now.

"We could do…" Both so close all you had is just tilt your head up, all the other had to do in angle his head down to kiss each other. Not that it is ever so simple as kissing in the safe room. It a game to see who wants the other more, a dance that leads to you taking the first step. The first step is getting the phantom thief of hearts onto the gothic style couch into the room.

Lucky, the safe room is one of the 'nice' ones in a Palace. The Palace created by a French Professor of your university. Her crime being forcing the male students to sleep with her in order to pass a marking period.

Bonus for yourself is that you hate her.

But enough about those details, you rather focus on the young man under you giving you that classic smirk. The smirk of a man that won everything, and perhaps he has. Having you above him is a win-win; granted he can tease to the point of tears, he loves when you beg but love even more when you take from him when you are at your limit. He misses this-- Misses you most, not that he would admit that out loud.

Admit affection for each (for the feelings are VERY mutual) would admit the other has stolen the other's heart. Both unwilling to let the other have that above the other, or worse such feeling are unreciprocated.

The last thing either one of you wants is a Palace of your own.

"Nervous, darling?" Teasing you as you touch him feeling your way around his chest. It reminds him of the first time you both fucked.

Because that what it was months ago.

_ He is getting desperate. Body overheating, vision fading in and out, his pants are horribly tight around his crotch. Joker damned your power, damned you for using it against him as if he is some Shadow puppet to be manipulated. God, why do you have to stare him with those eyes of you, such beautiful eyes-- He groans as he ruts between your legs. Damn you feel good too! _

_ You are under him staring at him through the eyes sockets of your mask. Arms pinned down beside each side of your head, never have you used your power on a living target let alone a  _ human  _ one! It was-- God, you might not be able to walk after this for an hour or so. Joker was hell bent on having you, bent on devouring your lips meshing them with his own. One hand tears down your strapless corset style top to free your breast, leaving the ruffled Victorian collar on; the other hand going fumbling to open your tights while moving aside your swimsuit like bottoms. _

_ All done when he flipped you onto your front. You are willing, damningly, letting him prepare to fuck you. _

_ He will never outright say it but the suit you wear reminds him of Ryuji's Playboy Bunny magazine models, only in red with white tights under it. Shit, he really isn't going to last long at this rate. "Scarlet…" _

_ "Joker." Your voice is full of lust equally as his, hips rising to grind against his hand and crotch, “If you don’t stop teasing I will ride you-- Joker, will you just fuck me already!” You were not one for teasing unless you are one doing the teasing, noted by the male thief. _

_ “I’ll take you up,” A tearing sound from your lower half causing you to gasp when cool air hits your exposed cunt. “On that, my lady.” You shiver at the way he addresses you. His lady, his rival in this world, a lover he wishes to know in the normal world. He pulls you up along with him, after quickly getting his fly open then releasing his cock from his pants, hold you against his chest with you on his leg. Both of you can feel and see the effect you have on each other, though you blame you spell for getting Joker to such a ravenous state when you wanted to do it on your own. _

_ God, why does he have to look so good!? _

_ Foreplay is out the window, good thing you are wet enough to take his cock without much discomfort and with ease. Both hisses and groans. One hand goes to your hip while other turns your face to kiss him, your teeth tug at his bottom lip demanding entrance. _

Joker hates how he left you in the safe room barely conscious, legs covered in your shared cum, outfit all but ruined. Though his male pride jacks off to the idea of doing so again only drawing it out as he finds himself wishing for more. A lot more.

"Heh, unlikely," You comment after his snarky remark about covering his marks on your skin. "Though I rather enjoy looking at the hickeys left by a mystery lover." You are the first to call him lover, you placed that title on him first. 

_ “Come find me, my phantom lover. Seek thou treasure from your phantom lady." Your voice light and cheery as you jump from the platform down into the arena like of the Palace. Joker chases after you only to fall short when you jump on a chariot with a bewitched shadow. You got the treasure of Roman-themed Palace created by a corrupted Policeman. _

The rhythm is messy at first given how you both are sexually fighting to win; both for clinging to the moment of desire and hidden true feelings. "One day," You say as you rise and fall on that familiar cock, forehead against his. His touches, unhindered by his class red leather gloves, are warm and wanting. Joker always, without fail, burns into his mind the image and feeling of you.

"One day I am going to steal your heart." It will happen, one day, you will find out his identity in the real world and take his heart.

"On that day," His thumb rubbing your clit the way you taught him. "You will find my treasure to be you."

**Author's Note:**

> My first Persona fanfic so please be gentle. I got into this series tbh by mistake while I was looking for Akira (devilman) x reader I found Akira (Persona 5) x reader and thus here we are
> 
> btw imma sucker for 'gentleman thieves' lol


End file.
